Breeding
The Breeding icon allows you to breed your animals in hopes of creating a newborn. In order to breed, you must have both a male and a female of the same species (excluding big cats and eagles if you have completed the nest goal,) and your Pets also have to be adults. This feature mixes the two pets to create a baby basket. You must wait a few days (exact number depending on the animal) for the baby to emerge/hatch. The baby will have characteristics of both parents, allowing you to mix colors, eyes, tails, marks, size, etc., creating an exclusive pet. How to Breed Once clicking upon the breeding icon you will be taken to a screen where you can choose from your range of pets to breed. It will show pets that are ready to breed, already bred and are too young to breed. You can search for a particular named pet in the orange hot-bar below where it says "Find a pet" or search for a certain type of animal in the drop down section next to the above stated section called "Search by Type" Upon clicking a pet you will be taken to their own personal breeding screen which'll show animals of the opposite sex available to breed, available to re-breed, non-matured animals, no room (if you don't have the nursery) and animals related to selected pet. You cannot breed a pet with another animal that is related to them, this is usually the case for sibling animals, but parents can breed with their children and vice versa... odd. If you cannot breed due to the lack of room, you will need to move your desired pets to a room/yard with space in case a baby does happen. Or you could purchase the nursery after a certain number of neighbours or bucks. Once a mate is selected for your pet, you will be taken to a tab labelled "How would you like to breed your pets?" Types of Breeding * All Natural breeding has a 50% chance of being successful or unsuccessful if you prefer to breed with this option. This option costs 50 coins and is a 1 time only use. * The Love Potion has a 100% chance of being successful and you will definitely receive a baby from this option. This option costs 20 bucks and is a 1 time only use. Animals that were already bred within 24 hours have the chance to re-breed again for as much as you wish using this option. * The Love Idol has a 100% chance of being successful and you will definitely receive a baby from this option, but you can only use this idol once every 24 hours and this idol is only limited to one per account. The Love Idol costs 398 bucks and will last forever. Successful or Unsuccessful Breeding Breeding the All Natural way as stated above has a 50% chance of being successful or unsuccessful, whatever the case, a tab will be shown at the end of the breeding performance showing if you were successful or not. Successful breeding will show the two animals with love hearts with sparkles around their breeding heart towards the end of the performance. Sometimes you can even see the baby basket behind them (if current room is not full and the baby hasn't been moved to the nursery.) A tab will pop up saying "Success!" and a reminder to feed the baby and that friends can bless it to grow faster. The baby is then in the current room for you to move around. If you have a nursery and the current room is full the baby will be moved to your nursery automatically. Unsuccessful breeding will show the two animals with a breaking heart, shatter effects and a cut in the breeding music around their breeding heart towards the end of the performance, A tab will pop up saying "Do you want to try again with a Love Potion?" and a reminder that Love Potions ensure a successful breeding. After closing the tab you will notice in some pets (Cats, dogs, wolves etc.) that their mood will drop and they will look sad. There is nothing you can do about this besides leaving the room and coming back. (The pet that was moved to allocated room automatically for breeding does not stay in said room, but will be moved back to their original room prior to breeding.) Twins A chance of twins is a rare occurrence that can happen during any type of breeding. Twins is estimated to be around a 10% chance of occurring when breeding is successful. A Twin Idol however can change this to be a 100% chance of occurring when breeding is successful. The Twin Idol comes in 3 forms: the Gold Twin Idol '''(238 bucks), '''Twin Idol - 7 days (76 bucks), and Twin Idol - 3 days (40 bucks.) Each lasting as long as the name states, the Gold Twin Idol is permanent and is limited to one per account. Breeding with Neighbors Pets Prior to the subscription update, you were able to send breeding requests to neighbours if you wanted to breed one pet with one of theirs. A maximum of 3 breeding requests were allowed every 24 hours over the entirety of your neighbors. They were also able to send you breeding requests. Breeding requests were shown in a players inbox with which animals were wanted to be bred, whether the player bought a love potion for the pair, and the ability to accept or decline. If a breeding request was declined, it would show up in the neighbours inbox (who sent the breeding request) that the player has declined. If a breeding request was accepted, the two animals will commence the breeding performance, ending in either a successful or unsuccessful breeding. If unsuccessful both players will receive a note saying it was unsuccessful, if successful both players will receive a note saying it was successful along with a baby basket in their gift box each, these babies tend to emerge completely identical. Love potions can be used with neighbor breeding. Idols cannot. Twins also have a chance of happening through neighbor breeding. See Also *Gameplay *Pets *Idols *Neighbors Category:Gameplay